


A Long Time Coming

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	1. Chapter 1

A Long Time Coming  
Chapter 1  
Tim sits at his desk wrapped up in the searches he needs to do for their latest case. He doesn't notice the ding of the elevator, nor does he look up until a shadow is standing over his desk. Looking up into a pair of bright laughing blue eyes does it dawn on him that someone is there.   
Tim takes in the strong jaw, the salt and pepper neatly trimmed hair, the broad shoulders, wide chest and narrow hips, the long legs and the very tight jeans that do nothing to hide the mouth watering package they contain.   
“Ready to go Tim?” The man's deep baritone voice asks, resonating through out Tim's body causing his own cock to stir.   
“Sure Ian just let me minimize these windows and lock my computer and I will be ready.”  
“Take your time Tim.”  
“Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Tim?” Ziva asks as she stands and comes over to McGee's desk. Her eyes taking in the very handsome stranger and all of his assets including the 5 out of 5 ass that is currently being hugged by his very tight jeans.   
“Sorry Ziva. This is Detective Ian Forge. I have been working with him on some cases that have been going on in my area of Silver Springs. Mostly drug related. I offered to help since Jett is a drug dog and they happily agreed. Ian this is Ziva David my coworker and friend.”  
“Nice to meet you Ziva. Tim's told me a lot about you. I have to say your much prettier than he lead me to believe.” Ian states as he holds out his hand for her to shake. Ian doesn't miss the appreciative glance Ziva gives him as her eyes scan his body. Stopping momentarily on his package before they move back up to his eyes. Ian gives her a beautiful smile and winks at her.   
“Nice to meet you as well Ian. Any friend of Tim's is a friend of mine. You two have a nice lunch. Tim I will let Gibbs know that you have gone.” Ziva says taking the offered hand and shaking it. “Now that's what I call a real man. Handsome, with an easy confidence. Not to mention he is put together rather well.” Ziva thinks to herself as she returns to her desk and her work.  
Tim grabs his stuff, grinning to himself at Ziva's reaction to Ian. He knows that men and women alike have the same reaction to the man.   
“Lets go Ian. Do you have someplace picked out for lunch?”  
“I do as a matter of fact. There's this new Greek restaurant I want to try. It's just a little ways from here and its a mom and pop place. I think you'll like it.”  
“Then let's go before Gibbs comes back and changes his mind.”  
As they enter the elevator Tony comes back into the bull pen.   
“Who was that Ziva with McGeek?”  
“That Tony was a Detective friend of McGee's that he has been helping.”   
“Who is he?”  
“Tony leave it alone and McGee. If you had of been here instead of off chasing skirts then you would have met him.”  
“Well excuse me.”  
“No Tony I will not. You pry into everyone else's lives but you don't like it when someone pries into yours. I am warning you to leave it alone. Besides the Detective is a very nice man and he seems to be a really good friend of Tim's. I don't want you upsetting him.”  
“Would I do that Ziver?”  
“Yes you would, have, and do. You tease him, mock him, and ridicule him. I am warning you to leave it alone.”  
Before Tony can say another word Gibbs comes back into the bull pen.   
“Get to work DiNozzo. Where's McGee?”  
“Seems that McGoo had a lunch date and Ziva won't tell me who with.” Tony sneers.  
“Was that the Detective from Silver Springs he's been working with Ziva?”  
“Yes it was Gibbs and he seems very nice.”  
“He is and one hell of an investigator.”  
“Wait a minute Boss you know this guy?” Tony asks.  
“Yes I know him. Me and McGee even helped him and some other Detectives on a case. Now get back to work.” Gibbs states glaring at DiNozzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As Ian and Tim enter the restaurant they both look around and notice that there are not to many people there it its kind of romantic. Ian just smiles as he leads Tim to a small table in the back so they can talk.  
“I hope this is to your liking Tim?”  
“Its nice Ian. But don't you think its a bit romantic?”  
“It maybe but what can I say I am a hopeless romantic if you haven't noticed.”  
“I have and its wonderful. You said on the phone you needed to talk to me about something. What was it?”  
“Tim I need your help on a case we're working on. It's a serial killer thats been targeting gay couples. The M.O. Is he targets older men who have younger lovers kinda like us.” Ian says reaching over to take Tim's hand in his. “ I want you to play yourself and be my partner to help catch this guy. I wouldn't ask you but I am already comfortable with you and we are after all lovers.”  
“I would be happy to. But won't someone suspect the truth about us?”  
“They might but seeing as how this is an undercover assignment they won't think much of it.”  
Just then the waitress comes and takes their order. When she leaves they continue discussing the operation.  
“Why don't you ask someone from the dept. to help you? Wouldn't that be much easier?”  
“It would Tim but why ask a stranger to play my lover when I can ask my lover?”  
“I understand. Besides its romantic that we don't have to hide we can really be ourselves.”  
Before Ian can say anything else their food arrives and both men dig in.   
“This is really good Ian. How did you find this place?” Tim asks looking into Ian's blue eyes.  
“I helped the owners out a few months back before I meant you, and that's my story and I'm sticking to it.” Ian says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Finishing in silence, they pay the bill and leave. On the drive back to the yard Ian pulls over into a deserted street and stops the car. Tim looks at him with a question on his face. Without a word Ian leans over and kisses Tim, slipping his arm around his neck. Tim returns the kiss and reaches between them groping his lovers hard member. Ian groans into Tim's mouth as he returns the favor.   
Both men are breathless upon breaking the kiss.   
“I just had to have a kiss before we got back to the yard. I know your team doesn't know about us and you want to keep your private life just that like I do.”  
“Thank you Ian. Now think we ought to get back before I have to play 20 questions with them?” Tim laughs. His laugh is infectious and soon both of them are laughing. Putting the car into reverse Ian pulls back onto the street. Tim reaches over and takes his lovers hand in his. Bringing the hand to his lips he softly kisses the knuckles.   
“I love you so much Ian.” Tim whispers.  
“I love you to Tim.” Ian says looking into Tim's eyes hoping that the love he has for his young lover is reflected there.   
“When do we start this operation?”  
“I was kinda thinking tonight after you get off work. I thought I would take you to dinner and then we would go to the bar where most of the victims have been seen at just before their murders. You do realize you will have to stay at my house for the duration of this operation right?” Ian says with a lustful look in his eyes, causing Tim to break out in laughter.   
“I thought you might have an ulterior motive for asking me to help you out. Now I know, Detective Ian Forge, you just want to get me into your bed.” Tim says smirking at his lover.  
“Can you blame me Tim. You are quiet handsome you know and man what a body.” Ian laughs.   
Pulling up to the gate both men once again become serious. Once in the garage Tim directs Ian to a space he knows the camera's can't cover. Putting the car in park Ian turns to Tim. Before he can say anything Tim kisses him one last time. Breaking the kiss, Tim starts to get out when Ian's hand on his arm stops him.  
“Tim why don't I pick you up here after work. I can take you home we can shower, dress, and go to dinner. You can pack what little you need and then we can get this started. Since you have work clothes and such already at my place. What do you say?”  
“You Detective Forge are highly incorrigible. I think I like that idea. If everything goes well I should be done by 18:00 hrs. I will let you know if we get a call out or if I have to work late.”  
“Then I will see you young man. Later Tim.”  
“Anything you say Daddy..”Tim laughs as he walks to the elevator.   
Ian sits for a minute watching his lovers ass as he heads towards the elevator. Starting the car, he puts into reverse and heads out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tim walks back into the bullpen with a big smile on his face.  
“I take it you had a good lunch with your friend Tim?” Ziva asks.  
“Yes as a matter of fact I did.”  
Just then Tony walks back into the bullpen.  
“Hey McHappy. Did you have a good time at lunch with your detective friend? Was she really hot? Come on spill McGoo. I want all the details.”  
“Tony leave McGee alone.”  
“But I want to know all about McGoo's lunch date.” Tony says leering at Tim.  
“For your information DiNozzo its not a she its a he and we were discussing a case he needs my help with. Now please drop it.”  
“Drop what?” Abby asks coming into the bullpen.  
“Our little Timmy had a lunch date with some detective.” Tony sneers. “And he wont give me details. He says it was some guy. Like I would believe that. Not with that shit eating grin he had on his face when he came in.”  
“Oh so you have a new girl friend Timmy?” Abby asks.  
“No! I don't have a new girl friend Abby. I was having lunch with a detective friend of mine from Silver Springs about a case he needs my help with. He is a guy.  
Now will you both leave me alone?” Tim declares just as Gibbs walks back into the bullpen.  
“DiNozzo, Abby leave McGee alone.”  
“Yes Boss.” They both say in unison, while giving Tim a look that says that this isn't over yet.  
Tim unlocks his computer and pulls the search windows up. Just as a shadow looms over his desk.  
“Got anything for me McGee?” Gibbs asks.  
“As a matter of fact I do Boss. One of my searches pulled up some interesting things with the Sergeant's financial's. It looks like there was a couple of large deposits into his account.”  
“Do we know where the money came from McGee?”  
“Not yet but I am working on it. And I found that he made calls to a burn phone.” Tim says.  
“DiNozzo what have you got?”  
“Nothing yet Boss.”  
“Then I suggest you get back to work and leave McGee alone. Seeing as he got more accomplished on his lunch hour than you did.”  
“Yes Boss.”  
“Ziva did you get anything from the witness's?”  
“No Gibbs. I have been over the statements and there is just nothing there.”  
“Then why don't you take DiNozzo back out to the Sergeant's home and see if you can find something that explains why a highly decorated Marine would be killed in this manner.” Gibbs barks.  
Without another word Ziva and Tony pick up their gear and head out. Making sure they were gone, he leans over McGee's desk and quietly asks “ Did you have a good lunch McGee? What did Detective Forge want?”  
“He needs my help on a case he is working on Boss.”  
“Anything I need to know about McGee?”  
“B..B..Boss can we discuss this in private. I would prefer that no one else but you knows the details.”  
“My office now McGee.” Gibbs says smirking.  
Without another word Tim gets up and follows Gibbs to the elevator. Just as it opens they both step in. Once the doors close and it starts moving Gibbs reaches over and pushes the stop button.  
“Alright spill it McGee.”  
“Detective Forge needs me to go undercover with him as a gay couple. We have to live together as a gay couple. He's afraid of what might happen to my career and his if someone finds out either in his dept. or the agency. I just thought you should know before we begin this operation.”  
“It's ok McGee. If anyone says anything I will handle it. I have your back with this. But I get the feeling that this isn't just an op is it?”  
“I don't know what you mean Boss.”  
“I mean McGee that ever since you started working with Detective Forge you seem to be a lot happier. So whats going on between you to. You have that love sick puppy look in your eyes. Not to mention every time you talk about him you blush.”  
“ There is Boss but it's private and I want it to remain that way.”  
“Its Okay McGee as long as your happy thats all that matters to me. Your a good man and a great agent McGee and you deserve to be happy. Just becareful. If he hurts you he will have to answer to me and I am guessing Ziva as well.” Gibbs smirks.  
Blushing even more Tim drops his head and looks at the floor.  
Putting a finger under his chin, Gibbs lifts it to gaze in the younger man's eyes. “McGee I don't care who you choose to love. It's no ones business but yours and his. Just be careful. Now lets get back to work.”  
“Sure Boss. And I will. Thank you for understanding.” Tim says grinning.  
“Your not the first guy to fall in love with a another man you know.” Gibbs says with a smile.  
“Really Boss. You!”  
“Let's just say that I've dabbled. We can talk about this later. Now I need that information.” Gibbs grins as the elevator doors open.  
Both men walk back to their desks and get back to work.  
The day seems to go by fast for McGee. His anticipation growing with each passing moment.  
Gibbs takes pity on him and lets him leave at 1800 hrs. Grabbing his gear Tim heads for the elevator without a back ward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tim walks out of the building just as Ian drives up.   
“Did you have a good day Ian?”   
“I did but I plan on having a lot better night since I am spending it with you.” Ian says grinning.   
Without another word they take off heading towards Tim's apartment so that he could get ready for this outing.   
When they arrive, they head up to the apartment. Once inside Ian pulls Tim to him and kisses him with all the passion he can muster. His arms wrap around Tim's slim waist grinding their groins together. Tim moans at the movement. Igniting a fire in his soul and his body as he wraps his arms around his lovers body. They stand in the living room just enjoying each other, until finally Tim breaks the kiss. Looking into Ian's lust filled eyes “If you want to take me to dinner then I suggest you let me go shower. We can continue this after we get back to your place.”   
“Maybe I found something I would rather eat.” Ian says groping Tims already turgid member making him groan.   
“ Let me shower silly. I don't know about you but I am starving.” Tim says jokingly as he pushes Ian away from him.   
“Then go shower and well go to dinner. But I would rather have desert first.” Ian chuckles letting Tim go.   
Ian watches Tim undress and get ready to get in the shower. His cock getting harder by the second. Until its so hard it hurts.   
“What are you looking at you lecherous old man?” Tim says grinning.  
“Just you my beautiful young lover.”   
“Well just give me a couple of minutes and I will be out and then I can get ready.”  
Ian watches Tim disappear into the bathroom. Laying back on Tim's bed he loses himself in his thoughts. He remembers the first night that he spent in Tim's bed. He remembers how shy and awkward Tim was that first time. He remembers asking Tim out that first time. It was after a particularly stressful bust. He felt awkward about asking the young man out but he sucked it up and asked him out. Ian was surprised that Tim had said yes, but then it was only coffee and nothing more. He found the young man funny, engaging, caring, and a joy to begin with. That first night together having was all it took for Ian to fall head over heels in love with Tim. The first time they made love it blew his mind and Tim's. Tim was afraid of hurting Ian that night that they just held each other and kissed. That to Ian was what so mind blowing. Never before had anyone just wanted him, to be with him, they all wanted sex and then leave. Tim wasn't like that and he never was. He made Ian feel cherished,loved and wanted. Something Ian hadn't felt in a long, long, time. Something that Ian had been wanting and needing in his life and he found it in the strength, love, and caring, of the most gentle man he has ever known. Just thinking of the love Tim has for him brings tears to his eyes. He has never felt so loved in his life and he didn't want to lose that or Tim.   
Its not until he feels Tim's hand on his cheek wiping away his tears that he realizes he is out of the shower.   
“Ian what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Tim's voice is soft, almost a whisper and full of caring and concern.  
“Nothing's wrong Tim. I was crying because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you.”   
“Ian I'm not going anywhere not now not ever. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Now I'm starving let me get dressed so you can take me to dinner.” Tim says with a big smile on his face.   
“Then I guess you better get dressed unless thats a gun you have thats poking me.” Ian says tackling Tim. Rolling around on the bed Tim's towel falls off revealing his naked body to Ian. Ian finally lands on top of Tim and kisses him deep and full of passion. Reaching between them Ian once again takes Tim's cock in his hand. Stroking the hard,leaking,member moving the skin back and forth over the swollen glands, making Tim moan into the kiss. Breaking the kiss,Ian begins nuzzling and licking the skin between Tim's ear and the crook of his shoulder sending shivers through his young lovers body. Nibbling on his ear, Ian's hands begin to move over his body. Hitting all of Tim's erogenous zones. Suddenly Tim is left panting on the bed as Ian lifts off him to take his own clothes off. Once naked Ian begins to once again attack him with gentle kisses and caresses. Kissing Tim once more their naked bodies entwine. Their tongues tasting each others mouths,exploring inside, nipping bottom lips as their passion rises. Breaking the kiss Ian plants kisses on Tim's neck working his way down the smooth,hairless,chest towards the younger man's already erect nipples. Upon reaching Tim's nipples, Ian begins to lick,suck and gently chew on them causing him to arch his back, as his moans fill the bedroom. Ian takes his time enjoying teasing Tim's nipples and the mewling sounds coming from the younger man's throat.  
Working one and then the other. Giving the younger man a break Ian stops and looks into McGee's eyes.   
“You like that Tim?”   
“Dammit Ian you know I do.” Tim says as a growl escapes his throat. Kissing his chest, Ian begins his trek down Tim's body. Placing soft kisses and gentle nips on his skin as he moves towards his prize. Reaching Tim's leaking cock he gently pulls the skin back revealing the the already swollen and purple head of his cock. Swirling his tongue around the throbbing head, he scoops up the slightly sweet, salty nectar thats oozing from the tip, with his tongue. Tim watches as Ian scoops up his precum and enjoys the taste before he swoops back down on the head,covering it with his lips. The sensation is almost to much for Tim to handle as his back arches thrusting his cock into Ian's warm,moist sucking mouth. It almost makes him shoot despite the fact he doesn't want this to end just yet. The sight of his cock disappearing into his lovers mouth brings his climax all the closer making it hard for him to keep from spilling his seed into the hot sucking mouth. Ian begins to move up and down Tim's cock as he gently fondles the large orbs hanging below it. While he does this with one hand the other is busy working Tim's already aching nipples. Bringing Tim close again, Ian backs off his cock and begins to suck and lick his ample balls. Thoroughly wetting them he moves on down. Parting his legs even more Ian begins to lick and nip at the sensitive area behind Tim's balls and before his opening. Reaching over on the night stand Ian picks up the tube of lube that sits there. Opening it he pours some onto his fingers and begins to rub around the opening causing Tim to moan even louder. After doing this for a couple of minutes, Ian slips his finger into the hole. Tim is so tight Ian is afraid of hurting his young lover so he begins to stretch the hole with one finger at first and then as he feels it loosen just a little he adds a second finger. He begins to twist and scissor then inside Tim's aching body. Both men are covered in a fine sheen of sweet as their bodies move against each other. Tim's moans filling the room. Tim's tossing his head back and forth on the pillow as his hands clench and unclench the comforter beneath them. After adding a third finger to Tim's body, Ian sits up and looks Tim in the eyes.  
“Please fuck me Ian. Stop teasing me and just fill me with your cock.” Tim pleads the aching need inside him coming out.   
“Are you sure about this Tim?” Ian asks softly.  
“Yes for heaven's sake, I want you inside me, filling me. Please Ian.”  
Without another word Ian lifts Tim's legs to his shoulders and places his on engorged cock against Tim's opening. Bending down to kiss him, Ian's cock presses against the opening to Tim's body. Applying some gentle pressure he slips inside the hot wet opening to Tim's body. As the head pops into the opening Ian holds still letting Tim get used to the size of him. After a minute Ian feels Tim relax and slowly eases another inch inside. Feeling Tim tense once again Ian stops and rests making sure he is okay.   
“Am I hurting you Tim?” Ian asks his voice full of love and concern.  
“Just a little but its okay. Just give me a minute.” Tim answers.  
Leaning down Ian kisses Tim's lips once more. Tim reaches up and runs his hands over Ian's chest. Feeling the soft fur of his chest running through his fingers. As his thumbs tweak the hard points of Ian's nipples making the man groan against his mouth, Ian's cock slips even deeper into Tim's hot wetness. Pulling back to look into Tim's eyes, Ian strokes the tears from his cheeks.   
“You are so beautiful Tim. Dam you are so tight. I love being with you and inside you.”  
“I love being with you Ian. I've never felt so loved and cherished as I do when I am with you. I never knew that it could feel so right with someone.”   
Holding still for a minute while Tim's body adjusted to Ian's throbbing member, they look into each others eyes seeing the love they have for each other there.   
Tim's body relaxes and Ian begins to slowly moving in and out of his lovers body. When he begins hitting Tim's prostate, the younger mans screams of pleasure split the night. Bolts of electricity shoot through Tim's body as Ian's cock begins to constantly rub against his prostate. Tim's back arches up, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist hooking his feet into the small of the older man's back forcing Ian's cock deeper into his body.   
Holding onto Tim, he slowly lowers his lover body back down onto the bed. Ian continues to kiss,nip, nuzzle Tim as his thrusts become more and more frantic as his climax builds. Tim's cock is trapped between their crushing bodies. The friction of their movements against his cock cause it to leak profusely making it slick. The constant thrusting rubbing the head of Tim's cock through the hair on Ian's stomach causing him to writhe in pleasure beneath the man he loves with all his heart and soul. As their thrusting increases their climax gets nearer. Their moans increase to a fevered pitch. Suddenly Ian thrusts hard into Tim, throwing his head back he screams as he begins to empty himself into Tim's body. As Ian's release begins so does Tim's. They ride their climax together. Falling back onto the bed, both men are spent. Hugging Ian to him,in effect gluing them together, they enjoy the embrace and the gentle kiss that follows. Breaking the kiss Ian lays his head in the crook of Tim's neck as both men do their best to catch their breath.   
Whispering in Ian's ear, “I love you Ian. Thank you for showing me what it truly is to love and be loved.” Tim says.  
“Your welcome my beloved.” Ian whispers.  
Just then both men's stomachs growl letting them know that they both are very hungry after all the activity they just finished. Both men break out in laughter. Rolling off of Tim, Ian lays next to him on the bed laughing.   
After a few minutes they fall quiet. Tim raises himself on his elbow, running his hand over Ians soft downy covered chest, he flicks his fingernails over Ian's sensitive nipples eliciting a moan from him.   
“I think I need another shower and so do you Ian, then we need to get going.”   
“Sounds good to my why don't you go first.”  
Laughing Tim gets out of bed, holding out his hand for Ian “Why don't we shower together it will save time and water.”   
Without another word Ian reaches out and grasps his lovers hand. Pulling Ian up and into his arms Tim gently kisses him. Holding him close Tim feels Ian's arms wrap around him lovingly and protectively.   
Breaking the embrace, Tim takes Ian's hand and leads him to the bathroom. Once inside he turns on the water and steps inside. Ian quickly joins him and they embrace just holding each other as the warm water cascades over their bodies. Ian reaches behind Tim and grabs the shampoo. Pouring a bit into his hands he rubs them together and begins to wash Tim's hair. Ian's hands feel good as they massage his scalp.   
“I never thought that getting my hair washed could be so completely sensual. This feels so good, so nice, and yet so completely right.” Tim thinks to himself.   
They continue to wash each other revealing in the after glow of their lovemaking.   
“Tonight Tim its my turn to be on the receiving end of this.” Ian says as he strokes Tim's once again turgid member.   
“Anything you want lover. Anything.”   
“Tim do you mean that?”   
“I wouldn't have said it Ian if I didn't.”  
Kissing him passionately Ian runs his hands over Tim's back and over his ass. They moan into each others mouths and their hands continue to roam.   
Breaking the kiss Ian rests his head in the crook of Tim's neck. “You know if we keep this up we're going to end up back in bed fucking the night away.”   
“That wouldn't be so bad now would it Ian?”   
“No but we do still have to get to dinner and then hit the bar where the last two couples were seen before their murders.”  
Both men immediately lose their erections.   
“You sure can be a kill joy Detective Ian Forge. You know that.” Tim says laughing.   
Pulling back to look Tim in the eyes he gives him his best glare but he fails miserably as his lips spread in a wide grin. “I know Tim and thats why you love me so much.”   
The water begins to turn cold and both men decide its time to get something to eat and then get to work. Without another word they dry each other off and redress. With one final hug and kiss they head out the door to dinner and hopefully an uneventful evening.   
They arrive at their favorite restaurant once there and are seated they talk quietly expressing their love for each other. They hold hands and gaze into each others eyes. They talk about their future life together. When their dinner arrives. They finish eating keeping the conversation light. When their dessert arrives Ian excuses himself and heads to the head leaving Tim at the table alone. When Ian returns instead of sitting down he lowers himself to one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket.   
Tim watches Ian's approach and is struck speechless as he watches Ian sink to one knee and pulls the box out of his pocket.   
Looking Tim in the eye “ Timothy McGee will you marry me?” Ian asks softly as he opens the box revealing a custom made ring inset with both men's birthstones in it. Ian watches as Tim's eyes fill with tears. He watches in silence as they begin to flow down this gentle mans cheeks. Taking Tim's tears and silence as a no, Ian's shoulders slump and he begins to rise when a gentle hand lands on his shoulder. Looking up he sees the love Tim has in his eyes for him.   
“Ian I would be honored to marry you. My silence was because I was shocked. I love you so much Ian how could you think I wouldn't be honored to marry you. I have never felt so loved, so complete. Thank you for loving me.” Tim says quietly.   
Standing up he pulls Tim up and into his arms. “You have made me one of the happiest men in the world. I love you so much.” Punctuating his words with a deep passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss they sit back down and finish their dessert and enjoy the rest of their dinner as they quietly make plans for their wedding. Looking at his watch Ian gets up and taking Tim's hand he leads him towards the door. Once the bill is paid they head out and down the street to the bar that is their final destination for the evening.


End file.
